jayro chapter 1
by nejipimpcane
Summary: this is not an 100 percent wolf story but its an story about an boy named jayro and his other 2 friends read and comment please rember this is my first story on fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories so hope you like it Jayro is an vampire Kat is an girl she is an excellent gun shooter and he also is jayro girlfriend and jayro has an friend named Hennery he is an shape shifter so there it is you have the people no let's get started

CHAPTER 1 THE DEMON

They were in an cold and silent building after it just got through raining where is it Kat said softly I don't know Hennery change an wolf an sniff out the person we are looking for ok (bright flash of light)

Ok now go he is down that hall there are 5 different hallways which one dude the 3rd one ok but just to be Shure Kat you go down that one I'll take this one and hennery you go to the 1st one and we will meet up in this room in it yeah Kat said wat ever Hennery said with power in his voice now split

HENNERY P.O.V.

Oh I hate that man so much he always think he can boss someone well news flash damn it I'm not some animal you just sit and tell me what you want me to do and I'm supposed to just sit there and do it with no question asked Hell no (snap,crackel,pop) oh shit an trap arrows come up and start flying towards him while the wall is closing in on him I'm not going to make it in less well I have no choice bright light wow I'm an mosquito and just slip through the cracks ok here we go (goes into the cracks) wow what room is this it's all no gravity there is an door over their I wonder ok let's see floats over to the door twist the door knob and it opens now (falls to the floor) ouch who turned the gravity back on shit ok let's go see wow that's an huge door I wonder if the others are already inside opens the door glad you could make it Hennery Quori said what are you up to Quori oh nun just getting rid of some people that every time they get the chance they try to kill me well you stop being an ass hole

And we will stop trying to kill u dummy yeah, yeah well that's my problem o well hahahahahahahahah you think you can really beat me yes I think so ok then lets brawl ok then (bright light) he changed into an creature with 4 arms and 2 heads hahahahahhahahahahahaha you thhink that ugly piece oh shit can kill me boy you are crazy as hell rock creatures attack ok henery runs tword them and grabs one smashes his head aginst the wall and threw the remains at the other rock creatures one of the other ones grab hennery from the back while one punch him in the stomich them his fist change into an rock sword and stabs hennery the big door opens their you are quori jayro said aaahhhhhhhhhhhh hennery what i told you to call when you found the interance but now look at you awww will you stop fussing an come help me idk what fangs are going to do up aginst thoes rock creatures but my bullets will work kattttt! move jayro let me help hennery she shoots 2 bullets at them and one was holding hennery neck she shot so close to his neck that she cut the hair off of his neck hey you could gave killed me rite them yeah yeah but i dident now did i weellllll no ok then just be happy that i did decide to help you nahhh (clapping) how well that was all friends all together to die on the spot hell no im not you must be talking abaout your mama bitch hennery said will rage in his voice oh now your talking about mamas cause your was all up aginst the street pole she was wraping her legs around it and spinning asking and saying ill do anything for an piecr of change and i gave her an dollar cause she looked like she needed it lolol oh ha that funny yo you i c hell yeah it is well less talk more fighting

chapter 2 comming soon the bATTaL RoYaL ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Quoir starts running towards Hennery with an mean look on his face here he comes Jayro said with and quick breath Kat fires 2 bullets at him oh no they didn't work try some of your bullets that are twisted up so they can pierce through him ok I'll try on my mark 1,2,3, go! She shot now come on please pierce boom yes it hit and went through he fell to the ground Hennery run up towards him and look at him good god Kat were the bullet went through at it is smoking well my dad made these guns with extra power even an bb in this gun will kill an person big as the big show or Mark hennery wow but for it to pierce through stone that's amazing well I can help it and something else you see this necklace it's called the Shehoko it has an special when I touch it it activates and I have an armor that cover my whole body and nun can get through it also every time I activate it I cuts my life short by 2 sec. and I suffer damage my normal body the color of the armor is black with red streaks oh well them and my strength increases 10X of my normal strength wow I feel bad for you Jayro why hennery cause if you get into it with her and you decide to hit her back you can't hurt her ha well that's your problem yours to if you get on my nerves I can hurt you ha well, well.

Now what you got

I'm thirsty what about you let's say

After we leave lets go to hungry burger and grab about three of them and go I vote that hennery said now he runs past the big door inside the no gravity room changed into an mosquito went past the cracks and went past the room that tried to kill him and out the door back were Jayro and Kat was he is so weird yeah lets go

5min. later

Ugh my head hurt those idiot kids thought they could kill me just with that and what kind of bullet was that it even left an hole in the wall alright let me get up off the floor ugh I can't move I'm paralyzed ugh ok I'll send me some rock creatures after them tomorrow for now I'm just going to just focus on getting up off of this floor

Kats P.O.V.

Into the just people move it come on Hennery and Kat lets go ok I'm in hennery what's taking you so long bro oh nothing I'm just thinking about Quori and if he is really dead or not cause he is the type of person that can't be killed with just one bullet think about he has been giving us hell for the longest and well even made he swallow an acid pill and he didn't die if anything it made him stronger but you said it yourself Kat your dad made the strongest gun in the world

So he is dead now to hungry burger yeah lets go

At hungry burger

Awww man they make the best hamburgers ever Hennery said with an mouth full of food whatever I don't see why these are an heart attack waiting to happen I would like or try an salad and ranch dressing and an ice tea see look at Jayro he is bitting on some man's arm JAYRO what are you doing oh my bad lol

Next chapter Jayro's P.0.V.


End file.
